Jawbreaker
by badmoonrisingccr
Summary: Dean is eating a jawbreaker and Sam finds it all too appealing. WARNING: Slash, Wincest. If you don't like it then don't read it. R


**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own anything related to the CW's Supernatural and its characters cries

_This story contains Wincest, if you don't like it then don't read it cause reviews that bash moi, because of your opinions are very annoying. So DO NOT read if this isn't you thing! To all those that are obssessed with Wincest as I am, let me know what you think cause this is my first attempt at it!_

* * *

Dean watched Sam pull his lanky body out of the Impala and grinned. There was just something about the way that his Sammy managed to sexually get out of his car. His body would get so compressed in the front seat and then as he got out it just seemed to extend before his eyes. 

Sam stretched, putting his arms behind his head and slowly lifting them into the air. He turned and looked at his brother with a knowing smirk plastered on his face. Without breaking stride he walked forward with his hands in the pocket of his jeans. He stopped a foot away from Dean.

"I'll pay, you want anything?" The hidden message in the statement and the flicker of desire didn't go unnoticed by Dean.

He lowered his voice. "Well, there's a lot I want, Sammy."

Sam's nostrils flared. He leaned towards Dean and tilted his head in expectation.

Dean pulled back. "Like a jawbreaker."

Sam's mouth clenched as he righted his stance. "A jawbreaker?" He huffed. "What are you, seven?" He turned and stalked towards the small convenience store.

Dean's mouth quirked as he tried to hid his smile. "Come on, Sam, I got a sugar crave!" He yelled to his brother's retreating back.

He could hear Sam mumbling as he walked away. "Sugar craving my ass, I'll give you a freaking jawbreaker."

At the last comment Dean threw his head back and laughed. Sam looked over his shoulder to glare at him.

When Sam came back out of the store, Dean was leaning on the passenger side of the Impala. "Here." He tossed his keys at the younger brother.

Sam rolled his eyes and threw, with more force then was probably necessary, the stupid jawbreaker that Dean had wanted. Much to Sam's frustration, Dean caught it with ease and ducked inside the Impala.

"No thanks needed, Jerk."

He got in the driver's door and started the Impala. They drove for about a half an hour when Sam heard the crinkle of the small plastic bag the jawbreaker was in. He glanced over at Dean and was actually happy that he had bought the stupid thing. The boyish smile on his older brother's face was all the thanks that Sam needed.

He returned his gaze to the road, but looked to the side again when Dean lifted the candy to his mouth. Sam almost groaned out loud when he watched Dean's tongue flick out to take the first, quick lick of the candy.

He swallowed and quickly moved his eyes back to the road. He couldn't keep them there for long, a few minutes later he looked back at Dean, who now seemed to be making out with the freaking candy ball.

His eyes went back to the road and he shifted uncomfortably from the tightening in his groin. He licked his lips and looked back at Dean, who's lips were now sucking on the curve of the ball. He looked away, cleared his throat and shifted again.

"Dude, what's the matter with you?"

Sam flickered his gaze and tried to look relaxed. "Nothing."

His eyes remained locked with Dean's as he slowly darted his tongue out to run it along the candy once more. He placed his lips on the curve and Sam could barely see his tongue flicking back and forth to remove the layers of sugar. Sam's nostrils flared again and his tongue came out to lick his lips.

Dean continued to caress the candy and in between his tongue making stroking motions along the smooth curves of the candy he said to Sam. "You might want to keep your eyes on the road some of the time, Sammy."

Sam's eyes went back to the road and then it all clicked into place. He let out a strangled laugh. "You're a friggin' jerk, you know that?"

Dean laughed and patted the inside of Sam's thigh. "Come on, Sammy. We've been driving these boring ass roads for too long. I needed something to do."

"And this," Sam motioned between them. "Was all that your little mind could come up with?"

Dean took another lick of the jawbreaker. "Well, I didn't go to school college boy." Another lick. "My _little_ mind found this very amusing." Another. "Not to mention by lips will taste like candy when they are moving their way down your body."

Sam cleared his throat and shifted again.

"What?" Dean cocked his head. "No smart ass comment?"

The only answer Dean got was a pointed look and a small jerk as Sam sped the Impala up.

Sam pulled over at the first motel that they passed, and was out of the car before Dean could get a word in.

Sam stood impatiently at the counter while the clerk helped the three people in front of him. The first was an elderly man, who apparently couldn't hear what room number the clerk was telling him, because she kept repeating the number louder.

Sam watched Dean get out of the Impala, and lean up against it, still licking the damn jawbreaker. He had one arm across his chest and the other was holding the candy to his mouth. He was staring right back at Sam.

Sam heard, rather than saw, the old man leave. Two more people to go.

The next people in line were a bickering couple, who apparently had been on the road for too long. The woman was nagging at the man that she didn't want to stay in some cheap motel, and the man was complaining to the woman that he didn't want to drive anymore and there was no way in hell that she was driving his car.

Sam smiled at that, but still didn't take his eyes from Dean's mouth, that was again sucking on the candy. The bell at the top of the door chimed as the couple left, still bickering. One more.

The last was a single man, apparently a biker. Sam's gaze flickered for a moment to the woman that was standing by the antique Harley in the parking lot. She didn't look like it was her first time to the dingy motel on the side of the highway. His eyes went back to Dean, who was now glaring at Sam for looking at the woman.

Sam smiled. And Dean went back to making out with the candy, only this time he turned away from Sam, apparently content to lick the candy instead of undressing Sam with his eyes.

The bell chimed again.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Sam pealed his eyes away from Dean's form and walked up to the counter. He gave her an almost shy smile, and she melted…that is until he said, "One queen, please."

Her smile faltered and the light in her eyes went out. "Sure thing," Her voice wasn't cold, but it wasn't as inviting as it had been a moment ago. Not that Sam really noticed, he was too busy watching Dean again. "And how long will you be staying?"

Sam was tempted to say that he'd only need the room for as long as it took him to teach Dean it wasn't fun to play nasty games, but he held his tongue. "Just the night."

Dean was leaning on the Impala with one hand on the roof and the other still holding the stupid candy. He could have made a throaty groan and the sight of Dean's ass in his jeans, but managed to also hold that back, but the twitch of his cock was growing more painful by the second.

"That'll be sixty-two ninety-one."

Still without taking his eyes off Dean, Sam pulled one of the credit cards out of his pocket and handed it to the girl. She yanked it out of his hand with more force then what was needed, more than likely pissed that Sam wasn't even looking at her as she batted her eyelashes that were thickly covered in mascara.

Sam shifted yet again as he watched Dean rub his hips against the Impala. The damn tease. If Sam knew anything, and he liked to think that he did, it was that Dean knew that Sam was still watching him and was doing that little thing with his hips that Sam enjoyed so much. Except that he was doing it to his friggen car, instead of Sam's…

"Sign here please."

Sam was so lost in the image that was stuck in his head that he forgot where he was for a second. He looked at the card to check the name that was written on it. _Marcus Young. _Sam quickly signed the small receipt and smiled. _Well, Mr. Marcus Young, you are so getting lucky in one of the dingiest motels I have ever been to, _he thought to himself.

He handed the receipt back to the girl and smiled again…she melted. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said dreamily, apparently having forgotten that he had rented one room, with one bed.

He walked out of the office and completely bypassed Dean. Two could play the ignore game…not that Sam was planning on ignoring Dean once he got him in the room, no that was the last thing on Sam's mind. When Dean turned back around Sam tossed him the keys to the Impala and kept walking towards their room around the back. He'd walk to the room and Dean could damn well park the car himself.

He unlocked the door and stepped into the room as he heard the Impala pull up and the engine shut off. "Sammy…"

Sam kept walking into the room, but felt Dean right behind him. He crossed the threshold and grabbed Sam's arm. "Sammy, come off it, you know I didn't mean it." As soon as he heard Dean slam the door he whipped around and pinned him against the door.

His mouth was on Dean's lips and he tasted the sugar off the stupid candy that had started the whole mess. Dean pushed forward trying to get himself off the door, but Sam slam him back against it and he heard a distinctive _thunk _as the jawbreaker fell from Dean's hands.

With his hands free, Dean moved his them to Sam's hips and quickly slid them up under his shirt. Sam groaned into Dean's mouth at the feel of his brother's warm hands sliding up the front of his chest. He broke the kiss and began moving along Dean's jaw. Kissing, nipping and sucking.

"God, you taste so good, Dean." He moved his lips down and felt the pulsing of Dean's blood through his neck. He bit down and when Dean gasped, he stopped and started sucking instead.

"Damn, Sammy. I really didn't think that sucking on a candy would get you this hot."

"Yeah, me either." Sam whispered harshly as he grinded his hips into Dean's. Dean made a guttural sound in the back of his throat as he felt his brother's hard shaft rhythmically massaging his own.

Dean pulled Sam's shirt up and ripped it over his head. Sam paused at devouring Dean's neck just long enough to let Dean pull the shirt up. As soon as the shirt was tossed aside Sam was back pressed against Dean and practically licking ever part of him.

Dean grabbed the bottom of his own shirt and pulled that up as well as Sam, seemingly done with eating his brother's neck, began pulling on the button of Dean's jeans. When Dean had his shirt off, Sam unzipped his jeans and came close to Dean's ear. He whispered gently so that his warm breath heated Dean's ear. "I saw you, Dean."

Dean swallowed as Sam stuck his hand down the front of Dean's jeans. "Saw me what, Sammy?" He panted as Sam's hand made contact with his hard cock.

Sam licked the shell of Dean's ear and bite gently on his earlobe. Dean groaned and Sam growled. "Saw you practically fucking the car, Dean."

Dean laughed. "No, not the car, Sammy…It was you. At least that's who I wanted it to be."

"Dean."

"Yeah." Dean snarled as he rolled and shoved Sam hard against the wall, reversing their positions. He started on Sam's neck like Sam was doing to his only seconds ago.

Sam groaned. "Dean."

"Yeah." Dean grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around, shoving his chest into the wall and running his hands along Sam's back.

Sam groaned again. "Do it now, Dean."

Dean didn't say anything, but he grabbed Sam's hips and thrust his hips into Sam's ass. Sam moaned, brought his hands up and laid them flat against the wall for support. Dean began rotating his hips to grind his shaft into Sam. Sam, in turn, began to push backwards, creating more friction between the jeans that they both still wore. Dean inhaled sharply and put his hands up against the wall, overtop of Sam's.

Suddenly Sam pivoted and had Dean back up against the wall. Dean chuckled. "I love it when you take control, Sammy." Dean pushed his hips off the wall as Sam yanked down his jeans, pulling down his black boxers simultaneously. On his way back up, Sam's tongue darted out and he ran it along Dean's cock.

Dean had Sam yanked up and pushed him, none too gently, causing him to fall onto the bed. As Sam lay there, watching Dean intently, Dean finally took a look at the room. "What a shit hole." His eyes came down to rest on Sam's body once more. Sam smiled and brought his hands up and rested his head on them. "I like the choice of bed."

"And what choice is that? Big?"

Dean didn't laugh as his eyes ate up the sight of his younger brother. "The fact that there's only one."

As Dean walked forward, Sam widened his legs so Dean could lean in between them. He leaned down over Sam and slowly undid his jeans. He grabbed the top of the jeans and paused.

"Damn it, Dean. You're killing me here."

"No, I'm not, Sammy. I'm making things better."

"Whatever you say." His hips bucked off the bed when he felt Dean's lips through his jeans, moving slowly over the bulge in his pants. He groaned and his hands came down to run over Dean's short hair. "Dean."

He could feel the grin on his brother's face through his jeans. Without another word, he yanked Sam's jeans down and laughed. "Dude, had I known that you were going commando, we would have never made it out of the friggen car."

"Man, you rushed me this morning and we haven't done laundry in over two weeks."

Dean leaned down and breathed just over Sam's pulsing cock. "Let's talk about your dirty laundry later, Sammy. Right now I want to focus on you."

Dean's warm mouth surrounded Sam's shaft and Sam gripped the sheets as he began pumping himself into Dean's inviting mouth. Dean gripped Sam's thighs and began thrusting his own hips into the side of the bed.

"Dean." Sam groaned his name and pumped harder, his breath becoming shallower and faster.

Dean brought Sam's dick out of his mouth and began licking and sucking like he had done earlier to the jawbreaker, secretly imagining that it was Sam he was doing it to. He gasped for air as he felt himself coming closer to release. Sam exploded as Dean took one last, long and hard suck on the head of Sam's cock.

As Sam rode out his pleasure, Dean rocked once more against the bed and felt his own overtake him. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." He murmured over and over while resting his head on Sam's abdomen.

A few minutes later, after finding the strength to get up, Dean walked to the door and walked out. He came back a couple of seconds later with one duffle bag and tossed it on the floor as he flicked the lock. He rustled around in the bag until he found a small box of rock salt and continued on to make lines along the door and window.

He turned back to Sam and saw that his brother had climbed farther up onto the bed, where his head was on a pillow and his eyes were closed. They snapped open when he felt the bed dip as Dean crawled across it. Dean laid flat on his back and Sam laid his head on Dean's arm and tossed his own across Dean's chest.

"Dean?"

Dean felt his eyes drifting closed in a kind of contentment that he hadn't felt in a while. "Hmm?" He muttered.

"Anytime that you have a candy craving again….feel free, cause I kinda like the outcome."

Dean fell asleep with a satisfied smirk on his face.


End file.
